Everything for Nothing
by joaneflo
Summary: Rumah baru sakura besar dan indah. Tapi juga menyeramkan. Ia tidak begitu menyukainya namun harus menempatinya. /"apa kau hantu?" "bukan, hanya tak terlihat." "kenapa?" "karna aku menginginkan segalanya makanya mereka mengambil segalanya. I'm just nothing."


"GONE. The saddest word in the language, in any language." – mark slouka

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menekukkan lututnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya disela kedua pahanya. Tubuhnya bersandar pada sebuah pohon tua kering tak berbunga ataupun daun. kegelapan begitu pekat, hanya cahaya rembulan yg bersinar, kesunyian menambah kelamnya malam, hanya dedaunan dan angin yg dengan merdunya melantunkan melodi lembutnya. Namun tidak bagi lelaki cilik itu. tak ada cahaya, hanya kesunyian dan hitamnya malam. Jika ada suara, itu hanyalah rintihan hatinya, hanyalah suara jatuhnya liquid bening dari netranya, hanya suara isakan tangisnya. Hanya kegelapan yg menemaninya, karna cahayanya sudah pergi. Baginya sudah tidak ada matahari dalam hidupnya, karna kedua mataharinya sudah pergi jauh ketempat yg tak bisa dikunjunginya. Kedua orangtuanya telah pergi.

"ayah. Ibu." rintih naruto. dadanya sakit, sangat sakit. Ia masih terlalu muda untuk siap kehilangan kedua mataharinya.

"apa kau sedih?"

Sebuah suara feminim terdengar entah dari mana, namun cukup dekat.

"yah." Jawab naruto polos tanpa mencari tahu darimana asalnya. Hatinya terlalu sibuk menyesali kehidupan suramnya.

"kenapa?" dengar suara itu lagi.

"karna aku kehilangan segalanya."

"benarkah? Apa kau ingin memiliki segalanya lagi?"

"bisakah?" naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Merasa tertarik dengan tawaran suara itu barusan. Namun irisnya tak menemukan apapun, hanya aroma sakura yg sedikit hinggap dalam indra penghidunya.

"tentu saja." jawab suara itu begitu meyakinkan.

"siapa kau?" Naruto kembali mencari asal suara itu, kepalanya ia lenggangkan ke segala direksi yg ada. namun nihil.

"siapa aku? Tak usah dipikirkan. Fokus pada apa yg kauinginkan."

tentu saja. naruto seharusnya tak peduli dengan asal suara itu, dan memang ia tak peduli. Yg dia inginkan saat ini hanyalah kedua orang tuanya.

"jadi apa yg harus kulakukan?"

"kau harus kehilangan yg tersisa."

Naruto tak mengerti dengan maksud suara itu. tapi jika ada yg ia inginkan, ia hanya ingin keduaorang tuanya kembali karna mereka adalah segalanya, dan ketika segalanya pergi, tidak ada yg tersisa. Tidak ada. Dan jika ada yg ingin mengambil yg tersisa, ambilah, karna baginya memang tidak ada yg tersisa.

"jadi, apa kau ingin memiliki segalanya tapi kehilangan yg tersisa atau tidak kehilangan apapun tapi kehilangan kesempatan untuk memiliki segalanya? Apa pilihanmu?"

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya. Semangat yg sekilas terpancar dari netranya kembali pudar. "aku hanya ingin memiliki segalanyaku lagi."

"kalau begitu aku akan meminjam yg tersisa sampai kau memiliki segalanya."

Naruto kembali mengangkat kepala dan dengan semangat berbicara kesegala arah, berharap sosok yg tak terlihat itu mendengar kesungguhannya. "kau ingin harta? Ambilah. Kau ingin rumah ini? ambilah. Asalkan aku bisa memiliki segalanya lagi, aku tak keberatan kehilangan semuanya."

"oh dear" suara itu terdengar melembut "aku tidak ingin harta ataupun rumah dan sebagainya. Sebagai ganti sesuatu yg berharga, aku harus megambil yg berharga."

Salah satu sudut bibir naruto terangkat. "tak ada yg berharga. Tak ada yg tersisa. Jika ada yg ingin kau ambil, ambillah. aku tak membutuhkannya."

"tentu kau membutuhkan yg akanku ambil, itu sebabnya aku hanya akan meminjamnya. Dengar, ketika seseorang yg berharga dapat melihat yg tersisa dari yg tersisa yg telah diambil, saat bunga sakura mekar, saat kau memiliki segalanya, saat itu yg tersisa akan kembali."

Kedua alisnya bertaut menyematkan sedikit kerutan di dahi porselennya. Bingung. "apa maksudmu?"

"ketika seseorang yg berharga dapat melihat yg tersisa dari yg tersisa yg telah diambil, saat bunga sakura mekar, saat kau memiliki segalanya, saat itu yg tersisa akan kembali."

suara itu semakin mengecil.

"hei! Apa maksudmu?" suara naruto meninggi semakin membuatnya terdengar lebih feminim.

"ketika seseorang yg berharga dapat melihat yg tersisa dari yg tersisa yg telah diambil, saat bunga sakura mekar, saat kau memiliki segalanya, saat itu yg tersisa akan kembali."

Suara itu semakin menjauh.

"hei! Kemana kau pergi? Apa maksudmu?"

"ketika seseorang yg berharga dapat melihat yg tersisa dari yg tersisa yg telah diambil, saat bunga sakura mekar, saat kau memiliki segalanya, saat itu yg tersisa akan kembali."

Semakin mengecil hingga akhirnya menghilang. Meninggalkan naruto dengan sejuta kebingungan. Apa yg ingin diambil? Apa maksudnya seseorang yg berharga? Apa itu yg tersisa dari yg tersisa yg telah diambil? Apa maksudnya? Naruto tak mengerti semuanya, namun setidaknya otak ciliknya cukup pintar untuk merekam hampir seluruh dari isi percakapannya barusan walaupun tak cukup pintar untuk paham. Namun hal itu tak masalah, waktu memberitahunya, waktu menjelaskannya ketika dipagi hari lelaki cilik itu bangun dan paham benar apa yg telah hilang dari dirinya. Sesuatu yg berharga yg dibutuhkannya. Sesuatu yg tersisa. Dirinya sendiri.

Hey, pernah mendengar cerita tentang rumah sakura? Maksudku, rumah merah dengan bunga sakura didepannya. Tidak pernah? Astaga, kau ketinggalan. Mau dengar? Katanya rumah itu penuh dengan kejadian mistis, setiap pemilik dari rumah itu selalu mengalami hal-hal yg berbau misteri, bahkan beberapa tahun terakhir banyak yg berkata kalau rumah itu berpenghuni, padahal tidak. Aneh bukan? Tidak ada yg mengingat kapan rumah klasik nan besar itu didirikan atau siapa pemilik pertamanya, karna rumah itu selalu berpindah tangan hampir setiap tahunnya. Dan masih banyak lagi mitos lain tentang rumah itu. oh ya, aku juga punya cerita menarik tentang pohon sakura besar didepan rumah itu, katanya jika kau tertidur dan memohon sesuatu dibawah pohon itu, harapanmu akan terkabul saat bunga sakura dari pohon itu mekar. Mau coba?

Langkah sakura terhenti dipintu gerbang besar yg tampak usang dan berkarat. Ia menjatuhkan tas berat besar bewarna hitam ketanah. Pegal. Tepat didepan sakura sebuah rumah besar bercatmerah bergaya klasik dan beberapa pohon rindang didepannya. Well, ada satu pohon yg tampaknya tidak serindang yg lain, atau bahkan bisa dibilang tidak rindang sama skali karna tidak tampak satu daun, bunga, atau buahpun yg melekat dirantingnya. Pohon apel? Entahlah, gadis itu tak peduli, karna yg ia pedulikan saat ini adalah kenyataan bahwa rumah besar, rindang, usang, nan menyeramkan ini adalah rumah barunya bersama keluarganya. Yah, rumah keluarga kecil haruno. sakura tidak terlalu suka dengan rumah ini, selain kenyataan bahwa rumah ini tampak menyeramkan dan sudah sangat lama tidak ditinggali, selain itu ada banyak gosip aneh yg beredar mengenai rumah klasik ini. jujur saja, walaupun telah lama bergelut didunia kesehatan karna ia adalah seorang dokter muda, tapi bukan berarti ia sudah terbiasa dengan sesuatu yg berbau hantu ataupun sebagainya. Seandainya saja perusahaan ayahnya tidak harus memberikan perintah aneh bin ajaib dengan menjaga dan merawat rumah yg katanya aset perusahaan. Ayolah, menjaga tidak harus tinggal dan menetap bukan? Dan lagi, kenapa mereka tidak tinggal saja dirumah ini, toh rumah ini besar dan indah- dan menyeramkan. Mungkin mereka hanya takut. Dasar penakut. Tapi setidaknya tinggal dirumah ini lebih baik daripada tinggal sendiri, sakura tak bisa membayangkan dirinya yg harus mengurusi diri sendiri saat ia terlalu sibuk pada urusan kampus dan rumah sakit, bagaimanapun juga ia belum resmi menjadi dokter dan lebih lagi ia ada ditahap dalam pendidikannya dimana banyak calon dokter ingin menyerah sakin ribet dan sulitnya ia bahkan pernah tiga hari tidak tidur karna harus _jaga, _menjadi koas atau dokter muda memang yg paling tidak menyenangkan_._ Well, setidaknya segi positifnya lagi letak rumah sakit tidak terlalu jauh dan tidak dipungkiri walaupun menyeramkan rumah ini tetap besar dan indah.

"sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja? kenapa berhenti? Ayahmu sudah membuka pintu rumah baru kita."

Suara mebuki membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu. Sakura mendapati sosok ibunya yg hanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya berpijak. Menatapnya dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"yah. hanya agak pegal, tas ini agak berat." Sakura tersenyum simpul. Tak ingin ibunya khawatir.

"kalau begitu akan kupanggil ayahmu untuk membawakan tasmu itu, kau tunggu saja disitu."

"tidak usah, aku bisa mengangkatnya sendiri. " sakura meraih tasnya kembali dari tanah. Jujur saja, ia benci selalu dianggap gadis kecil yg lemah. "Memang agak berat tapi aku masih bisa mengangkatnya." Suara sakura agak dipaksakan. Berbicara sambil mengangkat beban berat memang bukan hal yg mudah.

"kau yakin?" ibu sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"o tentu saja." jawab sakura sembari tersenyum meyakinkan.

"ok." mebuki membalas senyuman sakura hingga kemudian berbalik dan berjalan kembali meninggalkan sakura yg sedang berfikir bagaimana cara mengangkat barang-barangnya yg tidak sedikit dan tidak ringan.

Sakura melepas kembali tas besarnya dan merenggangkan tangannya hingga kemudian mengambil napas panjang untuk ancang-ancang mengangkatnya kembali.

"semangat!" sakura mendengus, jemarinya sekali lagi meraih tas besarnya.

Hanya butuh sepersekian detik hingga tas besar yg penuh dengan peralatan kecantikan dan pakaian gadis itu terangkat, dahi sakura berkerut ketika menyadari tas besar yg beratnya luarbiasa sebelumnya kini terasa bahkan jauh lebih ringan dari tas gendong yg kuliahnya.

"Ah, mungkin sebelumnya otot-otot ini hanya belum terbiasa." Tilah sakura tak ingin berpikiran negatif.

"done! 3 tas dan 3 kardus." Sakura melepas tas besarnya dikamar barunya.

Gadis itu berdecak. "ternyata tak sesulit yg dibayangkan." Netranya menyorot setiap sudut kamarnya. Sakura terpesona dengan yg dilihatnya, Kamar berdiameter 5*5 m itu tidak seperti sudah lama ditinggal pemiliknya begitupun ruangan yg lain. Bersih dan rapih. Dinding bercatkan warna softpink senada dengan lantai,dinding dan prabotan yg bergaya klasik. Cantik, bahkan sangat cantik, ruangan itu seperti sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya khusus untuknya. Dan hei! Ada glowing in the dark. "sepertinya tiap malam aku akan bermimpi indah." Monolog sakura. Ia mulai menyukai rumah barunya.

"ah! Ternyata kau suka."

Mata sakura terbelalak, ia yakin mendengar sebuah suara bisikan. Dengan cepat sakura memalingkan wajahnya mencari sumber suara itu.

"sakura, bisakah kau membantuku didapur? Ayahmu sedang sibuk menata ruang tamu dan aku harus memasang bola lampu tapi tubuhku tidak sampai."

Sakura menarik napas diblakangnya berdiri ibunya dengan wajah yg sedikit kewalahan. Mungkin karna ia terlalu sibuk terpesona pada kamar barunya sampai tak menyadari ibunya yg sudah tepat diblakangnya. Tapi aneh, suara sebelumnya berbeda dengan suara ibunya, ah mungkin hanya salah dengar. Mungkin.

Sakura berdiri dan mengikuti ibunya. sebelum keluar ia menarik pegangan pintu dan menutupnya dengan lembut.

Gadis berambut pink hampir senada dengan bunga sakura itu berjalan tepat dibelakang ibunya. sekilas ia menatap sosok ibunya didepannya. Ia dan ibunya sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dalam hal tinggi, ia hanya sedikit lebih tinggi. Sedikit. Tapi bukanlah aneh wanita tua itu menyuruhnya, wanita itu terlalu penakut, khususnya untuk terjatuh dan melukai tubuhnya, well, itu pernah terjadi sebelumnya ketika ibunya memasang lampu dan terjatuh, tulang belakangnya harus direhabilitasi dalam beberapa tahun bahkan ketika sembuh ia masih saja mengeluh kesakitan. Trauma. Tentu saja, tidak heran jika ia memilih sakura untuk melakukannya.

Pandangan sakura teralih pada setiap sudut ruangan yg dialuinya. Cantik dan klasik, selain itu rapih dan bersih. Sepertinya petugas pembersih dari perusahaan sudah mendahului mereka. hampir setiap ruangan bercatkan putih susu, berbeda dengan bagian luar yg berwarna merah. sakura kembali terpesona dengan apa yg dilihatnya, karna terlalu fokus mengangkat barang-barang sebelumnya ia bahkan tidak menyadari indahnya rumah barunya. Beberapa lukisan tertata rapi disetiap sudutnya, guci-guci besar nan indah dipajang dibeberapa tempat. ukiran dinding dan pahatan pada beberapa prabotan maupun tangga sangat cantik. Lampu-lampu kristal yg menggantung di beberapa ruanganpun tak kalah cantiknya. Astaga, tempat ini bahkan punya perapian. sangat aneh jika tempat seindah ini tak ada yg mau menempatinya.

"sangat cantikkan?"

Langkah sakura terhenti. Bisian itu. suara itu. tidak, ia tidak salah dengar. Sama seperti sebelumnya. Sontak bulu kuduk sakura berdiri. Tunggu dulu, apa yg baru saja didengarnya. Apakah? Mata sakura membesar, menampakkan emeraldnya dengan jelas.

"sakura, ada apa? Ngomong-ngomong, cantikkan?"

Sakura memandang direksi didepannya. Suara ibunya kembali menyadarkannya. Cantikkan? Ah, mungkin ia benar-benar hanya salah dengar. Mungkin.

"ada yg salah sakura?" tanya mebuki bingung dengan reaksi yg baru saja ditunjukkan anaknya.

"tidak. Hanya sedikit terpesona. Kau tahu, rumah ini benar-benar sangat indah."

Senyum mubuki merekah. "kau menyukainya kan? Yah, akupun menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya." Kata mebuki begitu bersemangat.

Sakura tersenyum simpul. Untuk rumah secantik ini keluarga mana yg tidak akan menyukainnya. Sangat aneh malahan jika tempat secantik ini telah lama tidak ditempati. Ah, mungkin karna 'aset perusahaan'. Tapi hei, bagaimana dengan gosip yg sering beredar?

Bulu kuduk sakura kembali berdiri.

Ah, mungkin hanya karna lama tidak ditempati.

Sakura menggeleng-geleng kecil kepalanya. Mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran negaifnya. Masih ada banyak hal yg harus ia kerjakan.

"jadi, lampu mana yg harus dipasang?"

Mebuki berbalik, menunjuk direksi ruangan didepan mereka.

"sedikit lagi."

Keringat mulai bercucuran membasahi kulit mulus sakura. Kedua tangannya yg menggenggam bola lampu bulat dengan gigihnya di angkat keudara mencoba meraih tempat seharusnya bola lampu itu, namun dengan kaki yg sudah dijinjit tampaknya masih kurang – bukan usahanya, ia hanya kurang tinggi untuk menyaingi tingginya ubun-ubun ruangan megah itu.

"sakura, apa kau butuh tambahan kursi lagi?"

Sakura menurunkan tangannya, dengan seketika tubuhnya merileks. Napasnya sedikit memburu. "yah, sepertinya."

Dua meja dan lima kursi plastik, dan tubuh semampai sakura yg sebenarnya diatas rata-rata wanita jepang, namun sepertinya belum cukup untuk menandingi tingginya ubun-ubun ruangan dengan perapian itu, tak seperti dapur yg atapnya hanya berjarak tiga meter dari lantai, ruangan ini jauh lebih tinggi - walaupun tak bisa menandingi ruangan tamu yg hampir dua kali tingginya dari ruangan itu, jujur saja gadis itu tak bisa membayangkan jika harus memasang bola lampu diketinggian sedasyat itu, untuk ubun-ubun ruangan ini saja ia sudah hampir kehilangan keseimbangan dengan bangku plastik yg sudah mencapai lima.

"tunggu sebentar kuambil dulu." Ucap ibu sakura seraya berjalan menuju ruangan disebalah kirinya.

"jangan lama-lama. Aku bisa jatuh jika tidak ada yg menahanku."

"tentu saja."

Sakura menatap punggung ibunya berlari kecil kearah ruang tamu dan menghilang ketika menaiki tangga. Ayolah mana ada orang tua yg rela meninggalkan anaknya diatas dua meja dan lima kursi plastik, bagaimana jika ia jatuh? Oh tentu saja ada, itulah ibunya. mata sakura menatap lantai dan jelas saja ketinggian menakuti gadis bermata emerald itu. ia menyesal tidak turun dulu, semoga saja ibunya tidak lama.

Tapi sepertinya harapannya tidak terwujud, sudah lebih dari 5 menit dan tidak ada tanda-tanda apapun dari sosok wanita setengah baya yg menuruni tangga. Berdiri menjaga keseimbangan dan tak bergerak memang bukan hal yg mudah, sakura merasa kakinya mulai digerogoti semut-semut kecil tak kasat mata.

"astaga, memangnya dimana wanita tua itu mengambil bola lampunya?" keluh sakura.

Plok

Tunggu dulu. Sesuatu jatuh kepundaknya. Sesuatu yg kecil dan berwarna coklat. Mata sakura membelalak, ia menahan napas. Dengan perlahan sakura memutar kepalanya, dan wajahnya memucat ketika sudut matanya menangkap sosok nan menjijikan yg merupakan hal terakhir yg paling tidak diharapkannya jatuh kepundaknya. Cecak.

"AAA!" teriakan sakura menggema hampir keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Dengan sigap tangan sakura mengebas-ngebas bahunya, tubuh sakura menggeliat hebat dan hanya selang beberapa detik hingga akhirnya tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Sial, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yg cepat panik dan tak berpikir panjang. sakura menutup rapat matanya berdoa berharap keajaiban terjadi.

Dan benar saja, keajaiban memang terjadi. Seseorang menangkapnya. Seseorang dengan tangan besar nangagahnya.

Airmata sakura menetes, bahkan sebelum ia membuka matanya. Ia bersyukur setidaknya ada ayahnya yg menangkapnya ketika ia terjatuh, ini bukan pertama kalinya ayahnya menagkap sakura yg jatuh dari ketinggian, bahkan bukan kedua atau ketiga kalinya. Dulu sakura dikenal agak tomboi dan sering naik pohon dan tiap kali ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh disitulah sosok kisazhi hadir dan menjadi pahlawannya, entah bagaimana atau kenapa, namun lelaki yg kini menginjak umur 50 tahun itu selalu ada saat sakura membutuhkannya, dan walaupun sakura belum membuka mata ia sudah bisa menebak sosok yg menangkap erat tubuh mungilnya.

Jemari sakura menghapus bulir-bulir liquid yg sebelumnya menghalangi pandangannya. "trimakasih ayah." Sakura membuka matanya ketika merasa tidak ada airmata lagi yg menghalangi pandangannya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya mata sakura terbelalak. Tenggerokannya tercekat. Wajahnya memucat hebat lebih hebat daripada sebelumnya. Napasnya tertahan ketika menyadari tak ada seorangpun bersamanya. IA MELAYANG!

**To be continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Hai, ini fic kedua yg ku post. Anw, tx buat yg udah mau mereview, like, or follow fic pertamaku yg baru sechapter- remember n forget. And for Meika NaruSaku Namikaze Sholkhan Ryuukaschiffer999 ditungga yah buat lanjutan remember n forgetnya.


End file.
